The Day That Changed My Life
by NaniOkami
Summary: I didn't know it then..But that day, That one man, would change my life for ever...


**Okay so here it is, a brand-spanking new story from the deepest depths of my brain. Yeppa. This is a 'Prussia x OC' and It ties together with my other new story "I Want To Be Your Hero" which is an 'America x OC' So if you want you can read that as well c:**

**I dont own Hetalia or any of the characters (sadly T^T)**

**Enjoy!~**

It was that day. That specific day, I believe, that changed my life.

I took in a sharp breath as I stepped out of my warm apartment lobby, The cold seeping into my clothes causing goosebumps to rise under my jeans. watching my breath cloud around my face in the brisk air. I sighed and shivered slightly. I locked my apartment for good measure, although I'm probably the only person awake this my bag over my shoulder I watched as the sun had barely risen, still mostly dark the street lights were still illuminating the sidewalks.

A deep sigh escaped my throat as I stepped down from the steps that led to my front door, the kind of sigh that sounded like 4 in the morning with limited hours of sleep. I stood for a moment getting used to the cold before I started down the empty side walk. With my headphones Blaring my favorite playlist I casually strolled down the street occasionally seeing a car driving by with some unfortunate soul out and about like me.

After a few minutes of walking the street the Apartment buildings and houses dispersed and began to lean towards little shops and stores. Another 5 minutes and I stopped outside a little coffee shop with large glass windows decorated with little red and pink heart window stickers. Painted on the window in big blue swooping letters said "Enchantment Cafe". The door and going inside, the tingling of the bell on the door made my presence known.

I slipped out of my black coat and scarf as I was greeted with a "Tandi!". My good friend Arther stepped out from inside the kitchen and walked towards me, he had on a long blue apron splattered with floury hand prints and a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He smiled with flour on his cheek as he wrapped me in a hug, Instantly chasing away the cold still lingering in my clothes. "Good Morning Arther" I replied as he released me from his death grip. He stepped back running a floury hand through his messy blonde locks, instantly making me giggle, "Where the bloody hell have you been!" he looked at me, his green eyes slightly concerned "you should have been here 30 minutes ago!" he scolded I nodded "I'm Sorry, I slept through my alarm" he looked at me warily before shrugging it off "you need more sleep Tandi!" I sighed and nodded once again. Arther watched me carefully before walking back into the kitchen muttering "get changed and man the register" before disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

I made my way to the Lady's bathroom (a.k.a the female employee changing room) where I quickly changed out of my sweater and jeans, in exchange for a short blue dress with black and white striped tights and a witch hat. It was Athers idea. Grabbing my Previous outfit on the way out I stashed them under the counter, and got ready for opening time.

I stood behind the counter with my elbow resting on the glass surface, and my hand in my palm. I watched as slowly more and more people began to wander the sidewalk outside the cafe. Ten, fifteen, thirty minutes went by and still no customers. I reached and pulled out a book from within my bag and began to read.

I didn't notice the door ringing, nor did I notice the tall man standing in front of the counter, until he tapped on the glass. I looked up to see a little golden chick chirping down at me from his nest of lightly silvered hair. I lowered my gaze to the owner of the little bird, my mouth slightly agape I stared at the pale man with hungry blood red eyes that were watching me like I was something edible. I saw the corner of his mouth quirk into a smirk

"Guten Morgen hübsches Mädchen" the words fell off his lips charmingly with a thick German accent. I blinked, my brain processing what I just heard.

"I..uh…." not exactly sure how to react, because I didn't understand a damn word he said..

He cocked an eyebrow his smirk spreading across his features "I said _Good Morning_"

The world seemed to stop right then…

I didn't know it, but that man, would change my life forever….

**Hey guys!, What Is up!**

**So I'm sorry its so short T^T , I promise I wil post the next chapter soon!**

**until then please comment/review!~**

**I'M OUT!~**


End file.
